Courting Desire
by kissdagirlorloseit
Summary: Jack has always wanted to be seen, to be believed in. Desire - such as want - is a powerful thing, it can change a person, and usually… not for the better…


**Summary:** Jack has always wanted to be seen, to be believed in. Desire is a powerful thing, it can change a person, and usually… not for the better… Will Jack make the right decision when the time comes? Or will he be lost to his own wants.

**Rating:** For the time being "T" for "Teen"

**Author's Note:** So. This started as an writer's junk file. Turned into a whole new idea, I've wanted to play with this idea… Anyways, I hope you enjoy this first chapter, but don't expect an update right away.

**Disclaimer:** I only own any Original Characters that will appear in this fic, this is a nonprofit story and is made for entertainment purposes only. In other words I do NOT own Rise of the Guardians [RotG]!

**WARNINGS:** Original Character alert! Random inspiration alert! Mentioned death… Yeah, that's about it… Possible Yaoi later on… All depends on how I wanna work this…

* * *

Orange eyes watch the floating figure from above the thickened sheet of ice. It had been three days since the boy had drown, the figure smiles, in the moonlight from the man above her teeth glitter their natural form – jagged, sharp, and monstrous. Her smile widens as the moon light flutters down to speak to her, a voice that is distinctly male kisses her pale skin. One hand plays with dark violet almost back locks, the bunch over once shoulder causally in a practically absentminded way.

_What are you doing here? Do you plan on tempting another of mine to join your mother's side?_

The voice is slightly annoyed, but stern, like a father scolding a naughty child. One who stole from the cookie jar so often it's pretty much pointless trying to scold them, yet he still tries. The female giggles, one hand partially coming to cover her sharp points, the crisp night air around her turning colder as she does. The forest around her thrumming with energy, screaming at her for assistance, for that little push to help it decide if it will fall into chaos or line up into order. The butterfly effect? That is her, Desire.

Her orange eyes drift up to the full moon above as her giggles fade away, "Ah, dearest Man in Moon, you and I both know the answer to that." Her fingers go to run through her hair from roots to tips, three times she does this, as her hand comes up for a fourth time she plucks a single strand from her scalp. "Just a wisp and this child, no, unborn child would be blown away… But I'm not that cruel, I am not like my twin's tail side of the coin, I am not like Insanity. I will give this child a chance to grow…"

She holds the strand up in the still air, "But on one condition, Manny."

_Ah, _The voice sounds concerned and maybe a little disgruntled. _You've come to strike a deal then, Desire?_

She nods, smirking up at him, her pointed teeth glistering in his light.

_State your terms first, then I shall decide._

"Hmm… You will not interfere with this child, you will not speak with him, you will not guide him," Her orange gaze glitters and burns all the same. "If you can do that… Then I shall not taint him before birth, I shall not make him a brethren… But this doesn't mean I won't come to him when his desires are peaked, you know I cannot stay away."

The air grows warmer for a moment, as if the moonlight itself is rejecting the offer. But then a defeated and exhausted voice says softly, _The terms seem far enough. But! You mustn't come to him until at the very least the hundred year mark. You know how children can be._

She giggles once more, "Don't I ever, they are the easiest to corrupt after all." For a moment the light turns an angry red before Desire just shakes her head. "Do not worry, your Guardians are doing a fine job at keeping me in line. Their rules still stand, but there are loop holes. I do not seek out children; I let them seek me out. I appear in many forms after all."

_That I know, Desire. It is almost time for the boy to awaken, I suggest you take your leave before our deal is null and void._

"So it is a deal then?" A slight breeze stirs the forest, sleeping tree's branches cooing as they bay. And as the wind picks up her fingers release the strand, it blows away, the words she wants to hear echo around the small, frozen lake. And then her giggles are all that is heard as she is swept away with a harsh gust, lifting her up and away, far away.

* * *

_**190 Years Later…**_

* * *

Blue eyes flash with mischief as a small, smug smile graces pale pink lips. A wooden staff with a "G" shape at the end flicks up to be used as something to rest silver covered head on. The owner of all of this hums to himself as he stares down from a faraway hill top at a wooden, red, and snow covered factory. A few large, furry, and very protective creatures are patrolling the area. Security must be tighter since his last attempt to break into the workshop. All well, all the more fun for him.

Pushing off his staff he squats down, watching the moving beings, their brown fur glistening with snow… he wonders a moment how the North Pole can be snowy all the time while he's out and about. But then he remembers the Taiga, best forest area – short of his hometown – ever. The large brown furred… Yetis, yes that's right, Yetis nod to each other as they pass by.

He sighs before leaping into the air and landing gracefully at the bottom of the hill. He knows the rush in tactic works for the most part… Until the inner ring of Yetis… And the snow storm distraction only sends them all tumbling inside, besides Phil always catches him before he can get away… And sneaking in through the Reindeer is just a no, a BIG NO. They don't seem to like him much, last time he tried that he almost got crushed… thankfully Joel, a kitchen Yeti, had been coming to feed them… Otherwise he'd be smashed icicle under those vicious things hooves.

So he's back to the drawing board, almost literally. Because, besides trying to get kids to believe in him and bringing snow to cities, this is all he really has to do. It's not that he wants to anger Santa Claus or anything, it's just, and he wants to see how all the toys were made. Wouldn't you if you were permanently seventeen for all of your immortal life? Just a little fun and cheer to brighten up a slow day, ya know?

Anyways.

He's currently stumped on how to get inside. Every plan he's had up to this point has failed, so instead he turns and calls to the wind, "Take me home!" His voice is a mixture of excitement and boredom. With the wind lifting him and carrying him away he doesn't notice a pair of orange eyes watching him, a cluster of white and glisten points come together to form a sinister smile.

Desire is beginning to stir in this boy, maybe in another decade he will become much more desperate.

* * *

**Ending Author's Note:** Desire may end up not being an Original Character, I don't know yet. Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed! If you could review you would all make me a very happy author… But you don't have to of course. Thank you for reading.

** Also, I would love a Beta Tester as well, anyone up to it? **


End file.
